


Build Me Up...

by AngstWrappedInAngst (BossyMomoChan)



Series: Different Hearts Different Love [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Amputation, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Post-it Notes, Recovery, Secret Identity, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyMomoChan/pseuds/AngstWrappedInAngst
Summary: After the accident she wasn't really the same, she wasn't as bright; a dimming star. She hadn't fought like she used to. Then the notes started showing up and somehow the world got brighter.





	Build Me Up...

Yang shook her head as she did her warm-ups in the locker room. _Left jab. Left jab. Right hook._ She was in a better mood than she'd been in for a while. Her prosthetic whimpered in the light, the metal reflecting beautifully. Her blonde hair bounced as she moved to the rhythm of her punches. There was a clanging on the door, "Ten minutes Blondie!" Junior's gruff voice shouted through the metal. "Got it!" She grinned and stretched out her body. 

As she sauntered to her locker she noticed a neon yellow orange post it on the metal, she grinned and blushed. The note simply read:  _Good luck tonight, little dragon._ In the bottom corner was a beautiful little drawing of a dragon. Yang ran her fingers over the note, picking it up carefully with a smile. Her mind wandered back to when the notes first started, as she contiued getting dressed. 

 

* * *

 

It was six months after the incident. After a rival gang came speeding through her neighborhood and hit her car with her sister and herself in it. Her sister luckily was fine hut she lost her right arm and in quick succession her position in the gang. They claimed she was a liability and she was. Depressed and barely even a step away from doing something unforgivable. That was when the notes came.

Little things, a post-it taped to her window wishing her good morning. Another on her motorcycle encouraging her to move forward. Sometimes it was poetry so sweet and meaningful it hurt. Slowly, day after day, she got better. These  _notes_ made her feel like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She quit doing crimes, got a job, even got a chance in the professional boxing circuit. Which she took and had been quickly rising to the top. The notes still came though, and Yang had a feeling whoever was writing them was proud. She only wished she could meet them, let them know how thankful she was.

 

* * *

 

A banging on the door brought her out of her stupor. Shaking her head, she pulled on her boxing robe, black silk emblazoned with a golden dragon. She shoved the door open and walked towards the ring. The crowds chanting in her ears spurring her onward. Shaking off the smooth fabric, her gloves on she gestured to crowd with a smirk that caused them to go wild.

Her opponent was a huge, burly woman with a scarred face.  _Oh this is going to be fun._

 

* * *

 

The fight was difficult, that was a given with how much more experienced her opponent was, but it sure as hell was  _satisfying._ She ended it with a surprise knockout. She climbed on the edge of the ring, boasting with her signature 'Dragon's Roar'. The crowd going wild and mimicking. She grabbed her robe and began heading to the locker room only to be greeted with a surprise.

A distinctly female figure, dressed in black, was head deep in her locker placing something inside. "Well, why do we have here?" The woman jumped, hissing in pain. "Uh, I can explain." She looked at Yang with such bright amber colored eyes she couldn't help but smile. "You're the one writing the notes?" The woman nodded nervously, obviously wary. "Thank you." Amber eyes blinked once, then twice.

"What?"

"Thank you for the notes. They've got me through some really tough times. So, really, _thank you."_

She smiled softly, "You don't have to thank me, it's the least I could do." The last part was mumbled though Yang could hear and decided to ask about later.

"What's your name, beautiful?" 

"B-Blake." She stuttered, her face red. 

Yang stepped close to her with a smile that clearly reached her lilac eyes. "What do you say to me taking you out on a date? You know, to pay you back for everything." With a smile like that and a figure like hers, it's no surprise Blake said yes.

Although, with a clear blush on her face.

 

 


End file.
